


Switch It Up

by Drag_Bible



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, Raja is calm, Sharon is lowkey needy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag_Bible/pseuds/Drag_Bible
Summary: “I don’t bottom” Sharon gasped.“You do tonight, Princess.”





	Switch It Up

Raja and Sharon stumbled through Raja’s apartment, narrowly avoiding furniture whilst furiously kissing one another, Sharon’s arms wound around Raja’s neck. Raja’s arms slid down Sharon’s back to her ass, and Sharon broke the kiss to moan and breathe. 

“I don’t bottom.” Sharon gasped after a while, resting her head on Raja’s chest slightly, trying to slow down her heart, feeling it beat faster still when she heard that Raja’s was exactly the same. Raja gave Sharon a lopsided grin and pulled Sharon flush to her hips by the loops in her jeans, and whispered smoothly:

“You do tonight, Princess.”

Sharon moaned openly and tilted her head back, allowing Raja access to her neck. She wanted this - needed it. As she felt Raja’s hands flex and tremble softly on her hips, she knew. She knew that she could back out at any point and Raja would be okay. She knew that she wouldn’t be pushed to do anything she didn’t want to. So she decided. 

“Please,” she gasped as Raja removed Sharon’s shirt and kissed her chest softly. “Take me to bed.” Sharon let out a small yell as Raja swiftly picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Sharon watched from the bed, propped up on her elbows as Raja took her clothes off, eyes glazing as Raja’s skin was slowly revealed. 

When Raja was down to her boxers, she moved towards Sharon, settling on her knees and swiftly removing Sharon’s jeans, kissing down her legs and making Sharon release a strangled groan. Both Sharon and Raja were hard, and after a few moments of eye contact, a silent agreement was made, Sharon’s head falling back onto the pillow as Raja straddled her. 

Raja took off Sharon’s boxers and quickly took her into her mouth. Sharon’s hands flew to the bedsheets as she hit the back of Raja’s throat, and she moaned loudly as Raja took her down entirely. It felt so good, and Sharon had to fight herself to not thrust into Raja’s mouth. She was falling fast into pleasure, and quickly tapped Raja’s shoulder as a signal that she was about to come. Raja halted immediately and sat up, making Sharon whine and thrust into the air, desperate for contact.

Raja leaned over Sharon to reach condoms and lube, making Sharon breathe heavily. She had bottomed before, but never had she wanted it more than this moment with Raja. Tall, tan, sexy, dominant Raja, who commanded the attention when others demanded it. She needed Raja to fuck her into the mattress, to not stop until they were both ruined from pleasure. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. We’ve got all night.” Raja whispered against her ear, sending chills down Sharon’s spine and making her realise she had said that out loud. Raja removed her boxers and stroked herself a few times, a soft, guttural groan leaving her at the sensation, making Sharon’s mouth water and legs spread slightly. Raja smiled as she slipped the condom on herself and spread lube across her fingers.

Raja pressed into her slowly, her free hand holding Sharon’s shoulder, squeezing slightly and encouraging her to relax. Sharon was moaning constantly, feeling Raja’s long, nimble fingers filling her up deliciously and making her cant her hips up, asking for more. 

After a while, Raja pulled out, leaving Sharon empty and desperately close. “Please, please, please” she kept repeating as Raja spread lube across her hard cock and cursed softly at the pleasure running through her. Turning to Sharon, Raja pulled her into a half-sitting position and slid into her slowly, both moaning loudly at the euphoric sensation. Raja stayed still, giving Sharon time to adjust to the size of her. Sharon tapped her shoulders, willing her to move, so Raja did, thrusting slowly into Sharon, gradually picking up speed. 

A few minutes later, Raja was driving into Sharon sharply and quickly. Sharon had fallen on her back, hips raised and legs locked around Raja’s back, Raja’s hand holding her wrists down, lips on her neck leaving small bites with every few thrusts. It felt so good, so fucking good, and coupled with Raja’s natural domination, Sharon didn’t know if she could last much longer. As if reading her mind, Raja places a hand around Sharon’s cock, stroking in time with her thrusts. After a few strokes, Raja told Sharon; 

“Come for me, baby. “ Sharon tipped over the edge, letting the pleasure course through her and moaning constantly into Raja’s neck She fell back, feeling the aftershocks of Raja fucking her through her orgasm. Raja came soon after, letting out a long groan as she released herself inside Sharon and falling back onto the bed. Throwing the condom away, Raja started laughing. Sharon joined her, and after a while they fell into sleep, bodies wrapped around one another.


End file.
